Is That You?
by TwilightRid3r
Summary: At the end of How to Train Your Dragon, the villagers accepted Hiccup and Toothless's friendship. What if Toothless didn't know that? This starts when Stoick is looking for Hiccup at the end of HTTYD. [This is rated K because there's a little violence, but it's not bad].
1. Chapter 1

**Hello HTTYD peoples! So, this is my first time writing **any** fan fiction, so this might be pretty bad. This story is basically what could have happened at the end of How to Train Your Dragon 1. If you could give me feedback, I'd love to hear it, but please don't be mean. Also, I'm kinda new to how this works, but I've read a lot of fan fiction, so if someone could tell me how shout-outs work and all that, that would be great. :) Also, the image isn't mine, it was made by RaidesArt on Reddit. It's amazing, and they're an amazing artist. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The explosion was huge. So huge, in fact, that no one could see anything through the smoke for what felt like hours. The Berkians just stood there, in silence, hoping that their savior was alright. Hiccup Haddock, the one everyone hated and disrespected, ended up being the one to save them all. He had killed the queen of the dragons in an explosion, only to get hit by its tail and fall into it billowing flames. Now, as the dust settled, everyone watched and listened, silent as the grave.

"Hiccup!" A voice rang out of the silence. Stoick walked through the smoke and ash and shouted again. "Son!"

Through the wall of gray, Stoick saw the image of his nightmares. Toothless, Hiccup's best and only friend, was lying still on the ground, as if dead. Stoick raced toward the dragon, tripping and stumbling in his haste. Toothless had only a half burned saddle to show that he had ever met Hiccup. There was no sign of Hiccup anywhere.

Stoick sat down in disbelief. How has this happened? His son was gone, and all because of this dragon. Hiccup had done everything out of love for his best friend. "I'm sorry," Stoick murmured. To his surprise, the dragon rustled and blinked a large, green eye at the chief. Stoick just looked at him, sorrow etched across his face. "I'm so sorry."

Toothless warbled, as if to say something back, and began to move. He unfurled his midnight black wings and rolled backward. There, nestled in the Night Fury's huge paws, was the slight form of Hiccup, covered in burns and smoke.

Stoick gasped and grabbed for his son. Toothless let him go, still gazing at Stoick trustingly. The chief took no note of this, scooping Hiccup up frantically, feeling for a heartbeat a breath. Something to tell him that his boy was alright. The Berkians gathered around Stoick, and waited with bated breath to hear the news of their heir.

Stoick ripped of his helmet, holding Hiccup to his ear. Silence. But then,

faintly…

quietly...

a soft breath came from the limp form.

"He's alive!" Stoick bellowed, clutching his son to his chest. "Hiccup's alive!"

A cheer rang out through the island, and Stoick grinned from ear to ear. He could make everything right now.

"Thank you, Dragon," he nodded to Toothless, "for saving my son."

"Well, most of him." Stoick turned to see Gobber, his life-long friend, staring at Hiccup's leg. Following his gaze, Stoick saw that the explosion had burned his son's lower leg off. Suppressing his worry, the chief put his business face on. He had a village to run, and his son needed medical care.

"Gobber, get people gathered. We need to get off this island." Gobber nodded and limped away, shouting orders to the watching civilians.

"Can I help, Stoick?" Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup's only other friend, stood next to him. Stoick nodded, secretly relieved that he didn't have to do everything.

"Astrid, stay with Hiccup. He needs help." With that, the chief stood and sprinted away, yelling orders just as Gobber had done.

Astrid sat down, holding Hiccup gently in her arms. She stroked his hair, then looked around to see if anyone was looking. Astrid was a strong, fearless shield maiden. She couldn't have her feelings mess up her reputation. Still, she couldn't help planting a light kiss on his forehead. She **did** like Hiccup, reputation or no. She stood up with him, and was the first to see the person he really was. Now everyone does, and like her, they are deeply sorry for how he was treated.

"We'll get you back to Berk, Hiccup," the girl whispered, rocking him in her arms. Suddenly, Astrid heard a small growl, and Hiccup disappeared from her arms. She looked up, wide-eyed, to see Toothless with the unconscious Hiccup in his jaws. Toothless was going insane, his pupils narrowed like snakes, and backing away like a cornered animal.

"TOOTHLESS!" Astrid cried, leaping up and grabbing for her friend. At the sudden movement, Toothless turned and bolted into the nearby forest.

"NO!" Stoick's booming voice sounded as he rushed past her, following Toothless. Over his shoulder, he cried, "Gobber, have everyone ready to leave. I'll get Hiccup back myself!" Everyone was in a panic, having seen the creature run away with their injured heir. As Gobber tried to follow his friend's orders, Astrid slipped into the forest.

Despite the chief's orders, Astrid raced to follow him. She was desperate to get her friend back, no matter what it took. Astrid clawed through the underbrush, near tears. Sticks and thorns scraped her arms and face, but still she ran. Astrid only stopped when she came to a small clearing, an unconscious Stoick in the center.

"Chief!" Astrid shook him, past any sense or logic. "Please wake up! Where's Hiccup!" She started crying, rolling into a ball beside Stoick. After what felt like hours, a small cough came from the huge form. Astrid stopped sobbing, hoping for some good news.

"Astrid," Stoick rasped, "he's gone." Then, to Astrid's complete shock, her brave chief started to cry.

"I said he wasn't my son!" He sobbed. "I said I didn't care! And look what happened." Stoick gestured to the broken path in front of them, just big enough for the Night Fury to slip through.

"Stoick, I need you to tell me," Astrid said, "what happened. Is there any way to get him back?" Astrid couldn't believe that Hiccup was dead. Not yet.

"No." Stoick looked at her, sorrow gleaming in his eyes. "The dragon knocked me out. Didn't give me a chance. Then, he ran off like a shadow. With my son!"

"So we can't get him back?"

"I'm sorry Astrid," Stoick had to turn away, overcome with grief. "Our Hiccup is gone for good."

* * *

**Thanks for reading the whole thing. ;) I might not get another chapter in until after New Years, but that's just how holidays work. I hope you'll read next time! Happy Snoggletog!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm so sorry for not posting sooner, but so far the New Year has been insane. This one is longer, though, and I'll have another chapter posted much sooner. Shout out to Fanreader26 for helping me with my awkwardness, I hope I'm doing okay! Please stay safe from the virus. Enjoy the story and happy Saint Patrick's Day!**

* * *

Astrid was heartbroken.

She had always been a strong, proud shieldmaiden, but losing her crush to his best friend was too much for her. She and Stoick, the strongest chief Berk had ever seen, broke down together in the woods, determined not to let anyone see their weakness. When people finally started calling for them, the duo decided it was time to take action. Gobber found them teary-eyed and beat up, but with the most determined faces that he had ever seen.

"Gobber!" Stoick barked at his friend. "Has the village made any head-way on getting off the island?"

"Yes Chief, they'll have the boats ready by the morning, but… what about Hiccup?"

Stoick paused. He looked from Gobber's confused face to Astrid's grief-stricken one.

"We owe him an apology."

* * *

Three weeks.

The whole tribe of Berkians spent three weeks looking for Hiccup and his crazed dragon. They became one determined mind, longing to help their heir after how poorly they treated him. After Stoick and Astrid came back, bruised and crest-fallen, no one could be stopped from finding him. Every person who had come to the island helped to rebuild the ships and gather food. The teens, or Dragonriders, as they were now called, were put in charge of bringing back supplies from Berk. All of them, especially Astrid, were set on finding Hiccup as soon as possible. They were the ones leading the construction of temporary forts, gathering food, and most importantly, finding Hiccup. Not one had slept for more than a couple hours and would turn down any attempt to comfort them. They would only stop when Hiccup was brought back, but it turned out differently.

Astrid breathed in the cool, salty air of the island. She had been circling too many times to count, and the chilly breeze and soft sunset were telling her to turn in.

"Oh Stormfly," the dragon looked up at her, yellow eyes filled with worry. "Where could Toothless have taken Hiccup?" The dragon squawked as if trying to comfort her rider. Astrid and Stormfly have become a formidable team while flying. They could tell what each other was trying to say and knew how to comfort the other.

Astrid smiled. She knew why Hiccup wanted to protect his dragon so fearlessly now, but why would Toothless hurt him like this? "Let's go close one more time, girl."

Stormfly dived onto the thick underbrush of the forest, staying just high enough not to get caught. The pair glided over the trees, looking for a glint of black wing or one of Hiccup's clever ideas. Astrid leaned closer, squinting into the trees. Maybe if she got a better view…

"Careful!" Astrid would have fallen off if not for a little gronkle, fluttering its wings to stay in the air. There was a boy on her, who held onto Astrid as she struggled to regain her balance. Fishlegs was just as persistent as Astrid in their search. Maybe the most thorough, as well, for he knew everything he could learn about the forest.

"Thanks, Fishlegs." Astrid swung herself back to Stormfly with a smile. He returned it, saying, "Stoick wants us back. You know how dangerous the wood gets at night."

"Okaay, Mom, I'll head back in a minute." Astrid rolled her eyes but kept her smile. The Dragonriders became much closer than before. Now that they were bonded together over something more than competition, they got to know one another as more than just opponents.

Fishlegs and Meatlug, his dragon, flew back to the circle of forts on the edge of the island. He didn't get to search as much as he used to. Now he was training more Berkians to fly dragons. They needed all the help they could get to find Hiccup, after all.

Astrid sighed and scratched Stormfly. "Ready to head in, girl?" Stormfly squawked and circled around, following Meatlug home. They touched down in the center of the circle, next to a roaring bonfire. There were some people already out, talking or planning on big wooden tables. The Berkians gather around the fire every night to report on the search. Sometimes they're in the mood to dance and laugh, but not often. Losing Hiccup took a heavy blow onto everyone. Everyone wants to make it right.

"Astrid! C'mere!" Astrid turned towards one of the biggest tables to find Fishlegs and the other Dragonriders. Snotlout was waving to her, while Ruffnut and Tuffnut were arguing with Fishlegs about something stupid. She grinned in spite of herself. Somethings will never change.

Astrid took Stormfly's harness off and let her dragon play on the beach with the others. She ran over to the other teen's table and sat down. The twin's and Fishlegs argument died down as she did.

"Any news?" Astrid asked. Something was clearly wrong. Snotlout and the twins were exchanging worried glances, while Fishlegs wouldn't meet her eyes. "What is it? You're acting strange."

"Stoick told us…" Snotlout's courage vanished as soon as he spoke up. "Well… we're going to..."

"Everyone! Settle down, now!" Snotlout looked relieved as the chief stepped into the crowd. "Please! I have an announcement!" Astrid opened her mouth. There is no way Snotlout was going to get off **that** easy.

"Astrid, just listen." The pleading in Snotlout's eyes made Astrid want to run and hide. He looked sad and hopeless, instead of the usual obnoxious and confident. "Please."

Astrid reluctantly turned back toward Stoick, who surveyed the Berkians from a platform near the fire. He surprised Astrid as well, with big, despairing eyes. "We have found something in the forest."

Despite the situation, Astrid's heart rose. How could any progress in the search be bad? A couple of Berkians joined in her happiness, exchanging hopeful looks.

Stoick brought up a hand, silencing the rising whispers. "I know what you're thinking. Hear me out." The chief looked straight to Astrid, and her heart went to her feet. "We found a note."

"The note reads; _If you find this, you should go home. Toothless was right in taking me. Berk isn't meant for me. I hope you all do well. And please, stop hurting dragons. They won't hurt us anymore." _Stoick's voice trailed away as the people of Berk stared. They were stunned into silence, not moving or speaking. Stoick looked across the sea of faces, finally resting on the Dragonriders. All the teens were saddened, but unsurprised. All of them, except for Astrid.

"No." Astrid stumbled back and fell off the bench. She felt tears rush into her eyes, and angrily brushed them away. "No!"

"Astrid…" Ruffnut stood as Astrid walked backward, and reached out to hug her. Astrid stiffened. Ruff never showed affection, not even to her twin brother. Nevertheless, she turned her friend away from the now-whispering crowd and into her hut.

* * *

"We can't go back!" Astrid tried to shove Ruffnut away, but her friend was holding on to her in a tight hug. They sat on Ruffnut's bed in her tent, as they had been for at least a half an hour. "He'll die!"

"We can't know that." Ruffnut gently pulled away, gazing into Astrid's teary eyes. "Hiccup's good at surviving. He survived Berk, didn't he?"

Astrid was too angry to crack a smile. She stood and turned away from Ruffnut, trying in vain to hide the next wave of sobbing. "He could be hurt. We could find him now that we have an idea of where-"

"We've tried everything, Astrid." The two girls turned to see Fishlegs and Ruffnut at the door. Snotlout came behind with Stoick, who looked as depressed as the rest of them. They gathered together in a hug, which was something they almost never did. Nevertheless, Astrid was grateful.

Stoick coughed behind them. "There was another part of the message. Hiccup wrote that only you five should read it." He threw a battered piece of paper onto a table and turned to leave. "We're going to leave tomorrow morning." He looked back at the devastated group. "I know it's hard, but we will."

As soon as the chief left, the Dragonriders all sat in silence near the note. "Should someone read it?" Tuffnut asked, breaking whatever spell had come over them.

Fishlegs reached for the paper hesitantly, as though it would bite him. "He wrote; _To the other teens; I'm sorry I have to leave so soon after we became friends. I hope you all stay together after you get back. Keep your dragons and help others find out how great they are. You guys are the best friends I could have known. I never wanted to leave you._"

"That proves it!" Astrid jumped up, shocking her friends. "He didn't want to be taken! We need to find him!"

"He didn't want to come back, either." Snotlout snapped back. He stood too. "He isn't going to be found. He doesn't **want** to be found. We know you… ahh…" Snotlout's anger ebbed at the shieldmaiden's glare. He looked at Ruffnut for help.

"We know you were the first to really see him," Ruffnut rolled her eyes at Snotlout and stood to face Astrid. "But we all know how you feel. We wish we could bring him back, but it won't happen."

Astrid burst into tears and hugged her friends. "I can't let go. I just can't."

"We know." Ruffnut hugged back, the rest following suit. "We know."

And a day later, they sailed back to Berk.

* * *

**I love tense endings. Well, I hope you liked the story. See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! So sorry I didn't post sooner, but this quarantine thing has shaken us all up. Thank you for all the follows and favorites; it's not a lot but I never thought I'd get this much! Anyway, this is a kinda intense chapter, but I hope you like it! It seems I'm always posting near a holiday, right? Happy Mothers Day, and stay safe from the virus.**

* * *

_Three Years Later_

Berk had changed.

Gone were the watchtowers, stocked with nets and harpoons ready for invading dragons. The specially designed dragon cages had disappeared as well. In their place were dragon stations, to watch and protect the village. The dragons had become the closest and most formidable allies the Berkians had ever seen. Gobber had become a dragon dentist, along with making weapons. The Dragonriders had taken over the Arena, and they trained everyone to ride dragons. Everything had changed for the better, except for one key detail.

The Viking who had started this change was dead.

* * *

"Astrid!" The shieldmaiden turned from watching her students zip around the enclosed arena on their dragons. She squinted in the fading sunset, knowing it would soon be time to pack up. Astrid sighed and tried to find the caller in the sky.

There he was, riding on his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang. Snotlout soared through the open gates easily and jumped off his dragon mid-flight. "Hey, Astrid."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Hey, yourself. Any reason why you practiced all day just to do that trick now?"

"I did not!" Snotlout glared at Astrid, looking as intimidating as a puppy. "I just couldn't bear thinking of you flying home all by yourself, so I thought, hey, why not fly you home? There's a beautiful sunset. Almost as beautiful as you." He ended in a smile.

Astrid scoffed and fixed Snotlout with a glare of her own. "We've been over this. I like you as a friend. You better learn that, or you'll be becoming friends with the wrong side of my ax." She took her gleaming ax from her back for emphasis.

"Alright, alright!" Snotlout backed up, hands up in defense. "Your loss."

Astrid scoffed. "As if-"

"Snotlout! There you are!" The two friends jumped and turned to see Stoick striding toward them. He had a strange look on his face, a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "We need to talk."

The riders shared glances, all arguing forgotten. It was usually bad news when Stoick needed to talk with that face on. He wasn't the same, ever since he came back from the island. No one mentions that, though. The last one who did was found halfway out to sea, white as a ghost.

Stoick tried to fix his smile, perhaps feeling the tension the two friends shared. "Snotlout, I need you to come with me. We have important business to discuss."

"Yes, Sir." Snotlout knew not to argue with the chief, however bold he might be. Slowly, he walked over to Hookfang and leaped on. Stoick followed him.

"You know what, Snotlout," Astrid said, "I think I'll come with you after all." She whistled for Stormfly, and the Nadder flew to her rider's side.

Something in Stoick's face softened as Stormfly made to follow Hookfang into the sky. "Alright, then." He nodded to Snotlout, who was looking at Stoick's face apprehensively. "We'll talk in my hut."

The night was cool, and it brought a foreboding atmosphere to the beautiful summer evening. No one in the trio spoke a word as they flew the short distance to the Haddock hut. Stoick was the only occupant now.

Stoick strode inside quickly, leaving Astrid and Snotlout outside. They hurried inside after a beat, hoping not to disappoint the tense chief.

"Snotlout, you have become a fine Viking." Stoick stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, wringing his hands. "You have made me proud, and as your uncle, I have come to a decision."

Astrid started trembling. She didn't pay attention to anything but Stoick's words. Astrid had an idea of what was coming, as Snotlout was Stoick's remaining heir. But she almost couldn't bear to hear it.

"I want to retire, and make you chief." Stoick started pacing, his eyes shifting. "You are a great Viking, as I said, and the village would do well to-"

"Stoick," Snotlout said. The chief stopped pacing and stared at his nephew. "I would be honored to be chief." Stoick nodded grimly. "I know I'm the best you could have."

"No." Stoick and Snotlout turned to see Astrid, near tears. "You can't just act as if he'll never come back! He will come home!"

"Astrid," Snotlout said, grasping Astrid's hand with a pained face. "I know how you feel, but we need to move o-"

"NO!" Astrid screamed. She ripped her hand out of his. "You just want to be chief! You don't care! You never did!"

Stoick was on the verge of tears as well. He whispered, "Astrid, Snotlout's right. He-" Stoick choked. "Hic-"

"DON'T say it!" Astrid backed into the door, eyes wide and terrified. This could not be happening to her. It can't. "No. No! I will find him. I will bring him home!" Her trembling fingers found the door handle, and Astrid flew into the night.

Snotlout rushed to the door, but Stoick let out a hand to stop him. "Let her go. She's hurt, as we all are," he said, far too calmly.

Snotlout gazed into the night, where his friend's silhouette could just be seen. "I know," he sighed, "but when will the pain end?"

* * *

The ever-loyal Stormfly had waited for her rider at Astrid's hut. As soon as the sobbing girl saw Stormfly, she ran and hugged her dragon. "We will find him together, girl," she whispered. "No one can stop us." Astrid climbed onto Stormfly's saddle and told her to fly. Stormfly obliged, but kept turning her head to look at her friend with big, amber eyes. She knew something was wrong, as Astrid was sobbing and gasping. She just didn't know what.

"Go to the island, Stormfly." Astrid wiped away her tears after a moment. "The one where the Queen was." Stormfly squawked back and hesitated. She didn't want to go back there, but if it made Astrid happy, she would do it. The two soared back to the island, where Hiccup Haddock was last seen.

Somewhere along the hour-long trip, Astrid fell asleep. She didn't mean too, but the events of just that night were too much for her. She jolted awake when Stormfly slowed. They had arrived on the island.

It looked hauntingly familiar to how they had left it. The huts and supplies were gone, but the rocks and sand were still uneven and scorched from the Vikings' last visit. If Astrid looked far into the distance, she thought she could make out the skull of a huge dragon. She shook her head. She shouldn't think about that.

Astrid pointed to the edge of the forest, where she had last seen Hiccup disappear. "You remember my- my friend right? The one who trained you?"

Stormfly chirped happily. She looked around for the lost rider, which somehow hurt Astrid's heart more.

"Well, we're going to find him, okay?" Astrid asked. She leaned close to her dragon for just a second before climbing on her back. "We'll bring him home."

Dawn was creeping up on the pair as they went across the forest and mountain, aiding them with just a bit of light. Astrid was crying, a few tears escaping her eyes at the sight of the forest she had looked over so many years ago. The forest that swallowed her friend. Stormfly was slowing, and soon they had to stop. She ascended to a cliff on the side of the Dragon Queen's mountain before curling into a deep sleep.

Astrid sat on the rocky ground and sobbed. She had been sure this was the day she would find the person she had lost. The hero everyone underestimated. "I should have realized sooner," she whispered. "I should have talked to you, done something." She looked up as if Hiccup would suddenly appear beside her. "I'm so sorry."

As Astrid looked up, something in the distance caught her eye. A curl of smoke, rising from under the canopy of trees.

The Dragonrider stood up. She was desperate, hoping and praying her heart was saying the right thing. She whispered a word she had refused to hear, refused to think about for three long years.

_"Hiccup."_

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for saying this now, but this has some Race to the Edge spoilers. I would have mentioned it sooner, but even I didn't know! If you haven't seen episode 4 of season 6, go watch it before reading the chapter. It's on Netflix if you have it. This story has taken a longer turn, and this chapter was like 1,000 more words than the others! I feel so accomplished. Anyway, I will probably have longer chapters from now on. This has been such a fun story to write, and I can't believe so many people like it! **

* * *

When Astrid Hofferson wants something, she will get it. Almost nothing in the world could stop her from getting to Hiccup. As soon as she saw the smoke, she tried to find a way off the cliff. Unfortunately, the only way down was a series of little ledges that hugged the side of the mountain. It would have to work.

She stumbled and slid down the cliffside. It was steep, and the only way to get to the forest floor was to jump. Astrid looked up for a moment. She almost wished she had waited for Stormfly but shook the thought away. She had to get to Hiccup. Astrid took a deep breath and thought about seeing Hiccup again. She jumped.

The pain that bloomed in her foot made Astrid's vision grow dark. When it was cleared, she almost screamed at the state of her ankle. She had fallen onto it, and the strange twist it took confirmed her thoughts. Her ankle was broken.

Astrid sighed and looked for something to brace it. She had been taught this in Dragon Training, in case someone was injured by a dragon. The Dragonrider nearly laughed at the irony. Astrid found a stick and some sturdy-looking vines, and in a moment she had made a brace. Once she was on her feet, Astrid had to limp forward because of the pain. Not the way she would prefer to get to Hiccup, but it would have to work.

Astrid walked until the sun had fully risen, and she could see much better. The smoke had vanished under the treetops, but she figured Hiccup would have doused the fire by now. She knew he was smart enough to do that.

As she made her way through the thick forest, Astrid let her mind wander. She thought about if Hiccup would recognize her after years of being alone. She realized with a jolt she might not recognize _him_. Astrid tried to imagine how Hiccup would look at eighteen. _I don't need to_, she reminded herself. _I'll see him in a moment_.

She also thought about his note. What Hiccup had written still kept her up at night. '_You guys are the best friends I could have known. I never wanted to leave you.'_ Did that mean Hiccup was being held against his will? Or is he too injured to find them? That was one of the many questions she would have to ask him.

After a half an hour of limping through the trees, Astrid found where the fire must've been. There was a black mark on the earth, and ashes scattered around the small clearing. Only someone trained in hunting, as Astrid once was, could have seen this. She knelt next to the ashes. They were scattered by something big. Too big to be a human. A night fury, maybe? Astrid hadn't wanted to think that Toothless was still with his rider, but she knew better. Hiccup had too big of a heart to leave his first friend behind.

A small trail led away from the ashes. If Astrid looked closely, she could see that some branches were broken off, as if something big was dragged through. The Dragonrider did the only sensible thing; she followed it.

The trail became more and more confusing to Astrid as she went. Along the path, there were little puddles of blood on the leaves and sticks coating the path. In some places there were burns. The Dragonrider knew about burns, of course, and these were obviously from a dragon. Not a night fury, because they used plasma. Sometimes it looked like the molten lava of a gronkle or a magnesium blast like a nadder. Astrid was worried as well as confused. What could have done this? She knew she just had to keep limping along.

It wasn't long before she reached a narrow cave, with the strange burn marks spread across it. Astrid thought she could see a torch-light in the back of the long, winding path inside it. The path looked like it could have stretched the length of the mountain it was under.

"I'm coming, Hiccup," she murmured. She hadn't meant it loudly, but it was loud enough for someone to overhear. And they did.

A gasp came from behind her. Astrid turned faster than she meant to and fell. A jolt of pain shot up her leg, making her shout. Still, she kept her eyes open. Eventually, she saw faint forms at the edge of the clearing.

"I know you're there!" the Dragonrider shouted. "Come out, before I come in to get you!" She was in no condition to do that, but her stalkers didn't have to know.

Someone laughed from behind the brush. It was followed by a yelp and a hushed complaint. It all sounded so familiar...

"Tuffnut?" Astrid called. Sure enough, she made out the Dragonrider's skinny, long-haired form stumble out of the bushes. She peered into the forest. "Who else is there?"

"Absolutely no one," Tuffnut answered. "Definitely not the other riders. That," he laughed nervously, "would be crazy!"

Astrid looked back into the woods with a bored expression. "Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs? Are you there?"

They all came out then, looking annoyed. "Tuff, I told you to stay quiet!" Tuffnut's twin sister, Ruffnut, hit him again.

"What happened to you, Astrid?" Fishlegs looked down at her. She realized she was still laying on the ground. "And what's wrong with your leg?"

Astrid stood up hastily. "Why are you here? Where's Stormfly? She must've seen you come in."

"She's with the other dragons," Snotlout replied. "Astrid, why are you out here?"

"You know why," she glared at him, which made him look guiltily at the other riders.

They turned to look between the two. "Snotlout, what is she talking about?" Fishlegs asked after a beat. "You said you had no idea where she was!"

"Well, I didn't really..."

"It doesn't matter!" Astrid said. She couldn't believe this! It's like they had forgotten where they were, and what happened here! "I don't need help! I found him, _Snotlout_. Without your help."

Now everyone looked at Astrid. Tuffnut was the only one to voice their surprise. "You found... him?"

Astrid smiled from ear to ear. Finally! "Yes! I-"

"Hold on." Snotlout threw out his hand. "I know you're grieving, Astrid. We all lost a friend. But he is _gone_!"

Everyone was stunned into silence. The only thing that eventually shattered the quiet was an ear-splitting roar.

"What was that?" Fishlegs squeaked. The rest of the gang looked at Astrid.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I was tracking something, but I never saw it."

Snotlout groaned. "Great. So I guess we're going to check it out?" At everyone's nods, his face hardens. It almost looks like his uncle's. Like a leader's.

"Fine. But Astrid." Astrid was trying to walk towards the cave without too much of a limp. "You're staying."

"What? I'm the one who-"

"Is injured," Snotlout finished. "Stay here. Does everyone agree?"

They nodded again. "Astrid, you are hurt," Fishlegs tried to comfort her. "If you keep using your leg, the bone could fracture even worse, causing-"

"Fine," Astrid groaned and sat on a rock. "Just spare me."

Fishlegs just shrugged and grabbed a torch. She watched as the other riders moved towards the cave. Over time, she noticed, they had become a team. Everyone knew what to do in the group. Snotlout was leading, his sword high. The twins were on either side, somewhat more serious now that there could be a danger. Fishlegs was guarding the back. Even so, Astrid needed to help them. She needed to find Hiccup.

The cave twisted and turned in a narrow path, making it easier for Astrid to sneak behind the other riders. They talked quietly, which was very unusual for Snotlout and the twins. It gave Astrid a surreal feeling.

It wasn't long before the Dragonriders saw light at the end of the tunnel. It was the same light Astrid had seen before. One that must've been from a torch.

They came out to a huge cave, with a ceiling so high it could barely be seen in the faint light of a single torch propped up on a rock. Astrid ducked around the side of the tunnel as the others moved forward. They moved hesitantly, as in the center of the cave was a fallen dragon.

The dragon looked closest to a Nadder, but even then it was unlike any dragon the gang had seen before. It had a narrow head, with a hooked nose and spikes along the top. Its scales were dark blue and red. It had four limbs but stood on its hind legs like a Nadder. It had blood dripping from a wound somewhere. That didn't stop the dragon from barring its teeth and stalking toward them.

The group of Dragonriders spread out and brandished their weapons, if hesitantly. "What kind of dragon is _that_?" Fishlegs asked, ever the academic. "It looks like a strike class, but it could be a mystery class, you never know, and-"

"_Fishlegs!_" Ruffnut yelled. "If you could focus on not being eaten alive, that would be great!" Fishlegs gave a panicked expression at this and shut his mouth.

The dragon stepped closer. It was wincing, in obvious pain. Astrid was a warrior, but working with dragons has helped her understand them. This one is just protecting itself. Or something else.

Astrid walked forward, as fast as her leg would allow. The others yelled at her to get away, but she didn't listen. She remembered what Hiccup had told her, long ago, when he trained her to ride Stormfly.

"_They are just as scared as you are,"_ he had said. "_Let them know you mean no harm. Be slow and cautious."_ Astrid slowed her pace and looked up at the dragon, only a few feet away. "_Look up at her, but don't look threatening. You need to be strong, but gentle." _Astrid looked into the dragon's striking purple eyes. "_Now hold up your hand, and look away. Show her she can trust you."_ Astrid looked away, earning gasps and muffled warnings from her friends. She raised her hand, reaching…

Astrid felt a warm, scaly weight on her hand. She looked forward and saw the dragon nuzzling her. Its eyes were closed, and it looked comfortable.

"How did you do that?" Fishlegs asked. The other Dragonriders were standing in awe around the dragon and Astrid.

"I just remembered what h- Hiccup told me. About training dragons." She stroked the dragon's spike.

"That was awesome!" Tuffnut cried as he and Ruffnut circled the dragon. "This dragon is so cool!"

As Ruff turned around she stopped, frozen. "Guys, hold up." Everyone turned to look at her. "Don't look now, but someone's watching us."

The riders moved toward her. The dragon was the only one without worry and squawked in joy. A small figure was cautiously walking out of a small passage in the back of the cave.

The figure was clad in a suit of what looked like black and blue dragon scales, with a helmet to cover their face. The suit covered their entire body, and the only other feature Astrid could make out was a piece of wood where the left lower leg should be.

The Dragonriders instinctively took a step back, as did the figure. The dragon broke all tension by pining and squawking, making everyone jump. The figure walked toward it, holding some long vines and water. They completely ignored the other people as they bandaged the wound on the dragon and gave it a drink. Only when they were finished did anyone dare to speak.

"Who are you?" Snotlout took no time in asking. The figure motioned they sit down before continuing.

"Snotlout, you don't remember me?" The figure had a muffled voice, but Astrid would know it anywhere. It was a voice that still haunted her dreams.

The figure took off the helmet, revealing a face familiar and different all at once. Hiccup had a square jaw, and his face had filled out. He was more handsome, but some things stayed the same. Astrid remembered his eyes being just as green and sparkling with a thirst for adventure. His hair was still characteristically messy and now came down to the scruff of his neck. All this was met with silence from his friends.

The dragon gave a chirping noise at the sight of a friendly face and nuzzled close to Hiccup. The Dragonrider laughed and stroked its head. "Guys, this is a-

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Snotlout walked up to Hiccup and poked him in the chest earning a step back. "We flew here for an hour to find Astrid who had been looking for you for the past day, while everyone is in a panic over where she is, and the first thing you say is that there is a new _dragon_? When we had thought you were dead for three years?"

Hiccup looked shocked by this onslaught of anger. "I didn't ask you to come! And why would you come after three years if you wanted to find me! You got my note, right?"

"The note that said we were your friends? That you didn't want to leave? What was that about?"

"I was half dead! I didn't think I would be coming back!"

Hiccup was angry now. His fists were balled and his eyes were narrowed, but Astrid seemed to be the only one who noticed. They stared at him, drinking in what he had said.

"Hiccup…" Fishlegs stepped towards him. "We were terrified. Terrified to lose you, after only just learning about who you are. We would have come sooner, but…"

"You thought I was dead." This was an unfamiliar Hiccup. One born from spending years thinking his village was the same, unloving group they've always been. His eyes were colder, narrowed with anger. Or was it sadness? "Or you didn't want me, but I understand."

"No, Hiccup, That's not what I-"

"Fishlegs, I'm not going back." He looked at his friend's terrified faces. "I'm done with Berk."

* * *

**I have a thing for tense endings. I'll probably have the next chapter done in like 2 weeks. Until then, and stay safe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with a shorter story than normal, so sorry about that. I had a surprisingly busy schedule for the end of school, with graduation and everything. I'm a corona graduate. Yay. Anyways, I hope this is good. I wanted to get something out soon, hence the shorter chapter. I love you guys. Stay safe!**

* * *

This wasn't Hiccup.

Hiccup was so adventurous during the battle with the Dragon Queen. He commanded his friends while making sure they were safe. In the end, he risked his life for a village that never loved him enough.

A village he assumes hates him.

Hiccup led them through the dim cave tunnels, similar to the one they came in from. The group trailed behind, but not so far to let him disappear in the twists and turns of the mountain.

"We found Hiccup", Snotlout whispered, "and you guys know the chief has been. Stoick will be furious if he finds out Hiccup wants to stay here."

Fishlegs cast a nervous glance at Hiccup's back. "How could he? He has been alone for years. He must be lonely."

"The only place he's ever been always hated him," Ruffnut pointed out. "He assumes everything is the same."

Astrid looked at Hiccup's back. He had been silent this whole time, with the same dark look. It scared her to see this new Hiccup. "We've got to get him back. Not just for Stoick, or even for us- he needs to come home." Astrid looked at her friend's faces. She saw agreement in every one of them and continued. "If we show him the village misses and appreciates him, he might come home. Fishlegs, do you want to talk to him about the village's dragon training?"

Fishlegs had overseen the training since the academy was repurposed, so he was a natural choice. "Yeah, but- Astrid, have you noticed-"

"How he's acting?" Fishlegs gave her a nervous nod. "It might be because he's had to live out here for years. We could seem threatening, so he's defending himself."

Fishlegs took that as a cue to talk to his friend. But just as he made to walk to Hiccup, they stopped. "We're here."

The narrow tunnel widened with the next turn. It became a massive cavern, much larger than the first one opened to. It was mostly bare but had various scorch and claw marks around the edge and floor. A small stream bubbled in the corner, a campfire and makeshift shelves next to it. A fur mat was tucked away as well. The innovation and creativity of the living space made Astrid smile. This was Hiccup.

Not the one striding to the shelves with a scowl. He took out a package made of more animal skin and gestured to the mat. "C'mere, Astrid," he murmured.

She moved hesitantly, trying not to wince. The mat was pretty comfortable, despite the crudity. It almost made her keep smiling.

The rest of the Dragonriders stood in awkward silence as Hiccup cleaned and splinted her leg. He did it so swiftly and easily, Fishlegs forgot about the tense situation.

"Where did you learn that?" He squealed, sitting down as Hiccup tied the vines covering Astrid's wound together. "I've never seen a knot like that before! It looks more sturdy than the ones we have on Berk, wha-"

"When you live alone, you learn some things," Hiccup clipped. He stood up and looked at his handiwork. "That should do, at least until you go back to Berk."

"Hiccup." Fishlegs tried to keep his cheery voice. "We were thinking- if you want- we- um- could you-"

"Fishlegs, I already told you." Hiccup turned to face Fishlegs. "I'm not going back."

"But I don't think you know what happened there! If-"

"People don't change, Fishlegs. They can't lose sight of their morals." As Hiccup spoke, the cavern shook. From the entrance, the strange dragon stumbled into the cavern. It almost ran over Snotlout and Ruffnut to get to Hiccup. He smiled at it as he pointed to the stream. In the smile, there was a small gleam that had always sparked in Hiccup's eye. The Hiccup she remembered. It faded as he turned to the Riders.

"Berk's moral is to kill dragons. I understand you think they might've changed, but they will always be ruthless and dangerous to dragons. That's why I'll stay."

"But they have changed!" Snotlout protested. "We're trying to make the village better for dragons!"

"So they don't burn it down?"

Snotlout looked nervous. "Well, yeah, but…"

Hiccup shook his head. "There you go. It'll never be the same. Did you bother looking in my notes for ways to give dragons more comforting conditions?"

Everyone became very interested in their feet. Astrid sighed a near whisper, "We're not allowed. Stoick doesn't let anyone in your room."

The cavern air was thick with tension. After a long drag of silence, Hiccup shook his head. "Well tell him you have permission. Go home, guys. I'm putting my foot down."

He meant it, too. Hiccup stared them down with such intensity, no one dared speak. Astrid was near tears. She couldn't lose him. Not again.

Her foot wobbled as the shieldmaiden tried to stand. "Ahh!" She hissed and flailed her arms. The pain made her lean against Hiccup, despite his look of utter panic.

"What's wrong?" Fishlegs shrieked, looking as shocked as anyone. "The fracture shouldn't hurt as bad, especially in a splint, and you-"

He trailed away at Astrid's nod to Hiccup. Well-placed concern filled Fishleg's eyes. "It's that bad? We have no choice but to stay, then. If it's alright with you," he added, looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup held Astrid by the arms, concern flitting across his face. "Fine. Just for the night." He set her down on his mat and walked away.

The rest of the Dragonriders crowded around, almost yelling in concern. Astrid shushed them and whispered, "This gives us time. We aren't leaving this island without the Pride of Berk. He's coming home."

**I told you about the tense endings, right? I hope I'll stay true to my 'two weeks' thing this time. See ya then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**To TheDemon1911, I did the two-week thing this time! I made a goal, and I finished it before then. I feel so accomplished. I wrote this all in one day with no real plan, so I'm just as surprised as you will probably feel when you read it. Or you're some kind of psychic, I dunno. This may seem a bit outside their characteristics, but I think the whole thing is a little traumatic for all of them. I should stop ranting and let you read now. I'll probably have the next one to be the last. Stay safe and quarantined, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The sun was setting by the time the Dragonriders went back outside to find their dragons. It was a beautiful spray of pink and orange, splashed over the sea like watercolor. Watercolor could do nothing, however, to tune out the blackened forest.

The dragons had moved farther away then they had thought. When Hiccup found their tracks, they came upon a new side of the forest.

"This is where the battle was," Hiccup murmured as they stepped out of the lush forest. In place of it laid the carnage of the battle that took his leg.

There was not a speck of green anywhere, even after three years of healing. Gravel littered the ground and the trees had faded to a dull ash-brown color. The dragons were sniffing through the ground, looking for something.

"Stormfly!" Astrid limped to her beloved Nadder and hugged her. "We have a lot to talk about, girl," she whispered.

Stormfly gave her shieldmaiden a quick nuzzle before returning to the ground. Astrid stepped back a bit. In all the time she had known her dragon, Stormfly had never been so quick to ignore. Especially when Astrid was hurt.

Before she could say anything, Stormfly stood straight up and squawked. The noise filled the small clearing. All the dragons stood stiff as well, looking in the same direction. The greenery at the end of the forest shook.

High chimes sounded at the Dragonriders' weapons being drawn. Hiccup put his hands up to stop them. "Don't you dare! That's To-"

Night incarnate shot out of the trees. It barreled into the assembled dragons and came very near to running over Astrid. She didn't put her sword away.

Toothless untangled himself from his friends after a few happy moments. He eyed down the other newcomers.

"He- hey Toothless," Snotlout carefully put his sword away. Astrid did as well with a sigh. She gave the others a look that said remember why we're here.

Snotlout raised his hand to Toothless's face. To his shock, displayed by a yelp, Toothless barreled into him too. Snotlout groaned at the Night Fury's weight. "I missed you too."

Hiccup smiled and relaxed, clicking his tongue at the pair. "Can you go help Dyri, bud? She's in the cave." Toothless made a strange rasping sound, making Hiccup laugh. The dragon lumbered away.

The other riders went to their dragons, murmuring and nuzzling. Fishlegs had started at Hiccup and Toothless's conversation. "Can you talk to him? Like, understand him?"

Hiccup rubbed his neck. "It's complicated. I know some phrases, but most of it is just body language. You know that I assume?"

Fishlegs shrugged the compliment away. "I guess. We only have the greatest Book of Dragons back home."

"Does it have a dramillion?" Hiccup walked forward with a smile. "Fishlegs, if you want to have the 'greatest' book, we should take notes." Fishlegs's eyes lit up at the invitation.

"And that's the last we'll see of them till nightfall," Astrid said. With a yawn, she turned to Stormfly. "It's probably a good idea to go back- we don't want to stay in a place called 'Dragon Island' after dark."

"Or do we?" Tuffnut asked. At the groans of others, he explained, "just think. Hiccup found a dramillion! What else could be lurking in that forest? We could find a new, more deadly dragon than ever!"

Ruff rolled her eyes. "With luck, it'll eat the few brain cells you have left."

Tuff climbed onto Barf and Belch next to her. "Yeah! Wait."

"Come on, guys! Remember what we're here for!' Astrid called. They took off, Meatlug eagerly fluttering beside them.

When the group found the cave again, they found Fishlegs alone inside, shifting his feet. "Hiccup went to get some supplies for us."

Astrid jumped from Stormfly, who ran off to the little stream. "How'd it go?"

Her friend sighed. "Horribly. I suggested he should come back and see the book, and he shut down." All the riders sighed. "I don't think I can do it, you guys." Fishlegs sat down heavily. "Snotlout could you try? You are his blood, after all."

Snotlout sat down next to him. "I guess I have to try."

Hiccup came back a short time later, with dried meat, cups, and blankets. He told them to spread the bedding where they wanted it and went to the kitchen. His terse words told Astrid that he was angry, so she didn't push it. Neither did Snotlout, who nervously spread his blankets closest to Hiccup's. The rest spread them in a circle, including Hiccup inside.

After Hiccup had brought his water and food over to the group, Snotlout decided to try. "So… whatcha doing around here, Hiccup?"

His cousin looked stunned at the causal question. "Well, I look for dragons, care for Dyri, hunt for food… Just stuff to survive."

He searched in their eyes for some emotion. Which one, Astrid had no idea. "Why did you guys come here?" He asked. "I know it wasn't to get me back."

No one wanted to answer that. The silence choked Astrid, so badly that she finally said, "I got angry."

Everyone stared at her. Even the dragons looked up, and Stormfly strutted over as if sensing her rider's mood.

"Stoick… Stoick wanted to make Snotlout the heir," Astrid continued, her dragon sitting beside her. "He didn't want to, of course, but he had no choice. You weren't coming back."

Tears wet Astrid's face, as hard as she tried to hide them. Hiccup opened his mouth to speak but she couldn't stop. "I was so angry. You became one of my best friends, so I thought… I thought I could find you. See what happened."

And everything spilled out. Her hope that he was alive, even when a suppressed voice inside was telling her no. How the small column of smoke gave her even more hope. His name, a word she hadn't said in years, slipping from her lips. Falling off a mountain. Making a splint so she could keep going. Panicking at the blood mixed with burns in the leaves. The light at the end of the cave. Up until she saw the figure in the cave, the need to survive making a better person out of him than anyone else. By the time she was done, everyone was near tears. Fishlegs was sobbing.

"Astrid… I'm grateful for everything you did. I had no idea I meant that much-"

"And the worst part is," Astrid gasped, "That I thought you would forget. You would've forgotten how horrible Berk was to you, how we were to you. I'm sorry. I know that's not enough, but…"

Hiccup looked starstruck. The other riders looked at their feet with fierce interest, until Snotlout sighed. "She's right. We were stupid to think that after all that, we could just pretend that was the way it had always been. But," he added, standing up, "You weren't there the day we left. Everyone felt horrible for how they looked at you. People were sobbing, Astrid had runoff. We hated leaving you here."

"We'll go if you want us to, Hiccup," Fishlegs chimed in, "but we need you. We miss you."

He opened his mouth to say more, but Hiccup held his hand up. "Thank you," he whispered, standing up. Closer now, the group could see tears running down his face. "I missed you so much. I'll come back."

Astrid yelled with happiness, limping towards her friend, and hugging him. They held each other for a few moments before Hiccup pulled away. "You'll have to wait a while, though."

All cheers from the group died down. "What do you mean?" Tuff asked. "You look fine, and Toothless looked like he was doing great when he plowed through Snotlout earlier."

"Hey!"

Hiccup smiled. "It's not me, it's Dyri. The dramillion. She got hurt by a trap I set up in the forest. It's my job to heal her."

"Then we'll stay," Astrid hugged him again. "We won't be losing you twice."

Hiccup looked around at his friends' faces. "I'm sure if I were lost, you would find me again."

* * *

**I love heartfelt moments with my favorite ships! 3 Thank you so much to those of you who have followed my story from the first chapter until now. It's been a rough year, and I hope reading can be an island of calm in the sea of the world. I read your comments, all of you are so sweet! The next one will probably be shorter, to just put a good end to the story. See you soon, and I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back and oh my god, I can't believe how easy it is to procrastinate. I had wanted to get this out in a couple of days, but it's been like 13 days. I'm sorry, I have no control. This is the last chapter, and thank you to all the weirdos who thought this story was worthwhile. You mean the world to me. So I hope you like it, and I'll try to get back soon! I'm not making any more promises. It's painfully obvious I can't keep them. (BTW I found a transcript for HTTYD! I don't know why I'm so into it but here it is if you want it: . ) Stay safe!**

* * *

Dragon Island was silent.

Hiccup and Fishlegs were ecstatic to have a new species of dragon, especially one so interesting. They worked with Dyri all day, to speed her recovery and learn about her. As the twins' and Snotlout's loud behavior halted the process, everyone was ushered outside.

As the team spent days hunting for pastimes in the forest, they noticed how sad everything seemed. The trees were still and lifeless, and the ground was untouched by wildlife. In Berk, Terrible Terrors liked to hope from tree to tree, while Nadders and Zipplebacks and many more dragons played or trained on the ground and in the skies. Without the dragons, the island was empty.

Hiccup had said all dragons had left because the island had been their prison for years, the Queen as a jailer. No dragons would want to go back unless they had a very good reason. This made it incredibly strange for the Riders to see a dragon fly in after two days of living on the island.

"I think it was a new species!" Tuff exclaimed as they tore through the dense forest to get to the beach where the dragon landed. "It looked like a Nightmare, but there were these huge horns on its back!"

Astrid sighed. "I'm pretty sure those were wings."

"No, they were behind the wings! I'm sure of it!"

"The only thing you can be sure of is how annoying you are." Snotlout said. They had come to a clearing, where they could see the same dragon flying away. "See, it's just a normal Monstrous Nightmare."

Tuffnut said, "No, there were things on its back. There isn't any now, but the dragon must've cut the-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Astrid said. She held her hand up as a noise grew from the trees. "Just stay still."

The team prepared their weapons and got into a fighting stance. But as the noise grew louder, it was clear weapons wasn't necessary.

"I can't believe all of them came out here," A familiar Scottish accent came from the bushes. "Not to mention left without telling anyone, to a place we'd all rather forget, to…"

Stoick's huge frame emerged into the clearing. His eyes widened at the sight of the four, swords and knives brandished. "Put those away. I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"Chief!" Astrid near screamed. She didn't put her knife away, unlike the other riders. "Sorry! We thought you were something… bad."

Stoick waved aside her apologies. "Why are you out here? And why did all of you leave to get her?" He added this with a nasty look to the twins and Snotlout.

Astrid tried to interject with an "It's not their fault, Stoick," but the proud chief was on a roll.

"We knew where you had probably gone, so we didn't think to follow ya, but when you were gone for days… someone had to do something! Especially after the things we discussed, Snotlout."

Snotlout sighed and looked to the ground. "About that… I'm not becoming Chief."

Stoick's look silenced even the wind and the trees. "What?"

The twins tried to hide snorts and smiles, but they didn't try hard. "Yes, it appears another young challenger has arisen."

Glaring at the twins, Astrid gently said, "Stoick… follow us." With that, the riders led their confused chief through the glade.

With Fishlegs' help, Dyri was making a nice recovery. Hiccup was swelling with pride at what one of his best friends could do, even after all this time. He was hoping to leave the next day, and bring her with him. That is until the other riders came in.

Voices sounded from the cave entrance, making Fishlegs roll his eyes. "I thought the twins would stay outside," he sighed. Fishlegs had filled Hiccup in on all the Dragonriders' antics, but Hiccup had to laugh. Their tricks sounded hilarious on paper.

Fishlegs began to grin too but stopped as the voices faded to whisper. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked. He turned to look behind him as he heard a voice he couldn't forget, as hard as he tried.

"Son?"

* * *

**You guys, I can't tell you how badly I wanted to make you suffer at the hands of such a cliffhanger. I'm only doing this because I know I took longer than is reasonable to write this. Be glad.**

* * *

Hiccup just walked out of the cave, traveling deeper into the mountain.

He couldn't bear to look at his father's face, one that had given him so much fear and sadness as well as happiness. Hiccup had missed Stoick but didn't plan on seeing him until they got back to Berk. Didn't prepare to see him.

"Son, wait!" Stoick called, and heavy footsteps sounded from the cave entrance. Hiccup found himself slowing, although he wasn't sure whether it was the right choice. Even so, he turned around to find himself staring at the guilt-ridden face of the chief.

"Hiccup…" Never had Stoick looked so happy and sad at once. "I'm sorry. I told you before, and I'll say it again. I'm so proud to call you my son."

Hiccup finally broke. He burst into tears and hugged his dad. He hadn't cried like this in years. All his anger, his pain… All of it built into this moment, where his greatest wish came true. The hug was like a new candle, bright with warmth and possibility. The two stood there for a long time, laughing at nothing and crying. Hiccup was delirious with joy.

He was going to a new home. It was just like the old but filled with love instead of disappointment.

Two days later

The wind whistled through Toothless' tail as Hiccup adjusted it. He and Stoick had sat in silence, but not the harsh kind they had shared for years. It was one filled with Hiccup's friends talking, and frequent smiles between all of them. The trip, which Astrid had taken towards Dragon Island had been the opposite, but she was so glad she took it. It made her feel even better to see the village gathered out on the streets, ready to claim the Pride of Berk once again.

As the dragons landed, people started cheering and clapping, some even weeping at the sight of the grown Hiccup. He was given space, but people put gifts near his feet. Prayers to the gods, they said, that Hiccup had stayed alive. Every house had tucked one away, along with the hope it gave. Now, food and tools and furs were tossed down, as all the prayers were answered.

"Thank you, everyone!" Hiccup called. Astrid had never seen him so happy. He smiled easily, even when he hadn't had a proper bath in years and his foot had been replaced by a wood carving. He was home now. "I can't believe I'm home. I've missed the old and new things here, but thank you." He turned to Astrid. "Thanks for showing me the way home."

He had said this quietly, so only Astrid and the Dragonriders heard it. She pulled him into a big hug, tears flowing. The group of friends joined in the hug as they had three years ago, anticipating a new start. But this was a different kind of new. It was a promise of good, not regret.

* * *

**And that is it! 21 pages of google docs all in fanfiction for you guys. I loved doing this, and definitely won't be stopping soon. Feel free to give me suggestions (or don't because this gave me a ton of ideas). Love you all!**


End file.
